


Annoying Little Monkey

by Tes_aes



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tes_aes/pseuds/Tes_aes
Summary: Goku couldn't just sit still and be quite for an hour could he.





	Annoying Little Monkey

_Click._

Sanzo’s brow twitched at the sound as he exhaled loudly. His newspaper rustled as he flicked it in warning and continued to not notice the rooms other occupant. Said occupant however was doing everything possible to gain some attention from the priest. Goku was sure he was going crazy being stuck in this room till Hakkai and Gojyo came back.

“Sanzooooo,” Goku whined as he hung off the edge of the bed and continued to slide down.

“What?” Sanzo snapped back, already feeling the headache the brat was going to cause.

“Can’t we do something?” Goku was lying on the floor now, “I’m so bored... and hungry.”

Slowly, the blond put his paper down and turned slight on his chair to look at the monkey. Large golden eyes stared back with a glint of hope. Sanzo sucked his lower lip in and chewed it for a second before gesturing for Goku to come over to him.

“What do you want to do?” Sanzo asked with a sigh.

“I don’t know what can we do?”

They both looked around the room. The only thing they could play was mah-jong really or read some books. Neither option was appealing to Goku right now so he turned back to Sanzo with a pout. Sanzo frowned at the teenager before taking his hands. Sanzo smiled which bought a smile to Goku’s face too. The younger got the hint and bent down to press his lips lightly to Sanzo’s. Then he giggled like usual. He always laughed after a kiss, no matter how intense. Sanzo rolled his eyes before standing.

“Why don’t we go for a walk about,” Goku was quick to nod, “I saw a large tree out the back when we drove in.”

 _‘He means he wants to make out for a while’._ Goku liked this idea.


End file.
